Dopinder
Dopinder is a taxi driver that lives in New York City. Biography ''Deadpool While serving as a taxi driver in New York City, Dopinder became obsessed with winning the heart of a woman named Gita. However, his cousin, Bandhu, won her heart over instead. One day, the mercenary known as Deadpool called for Dopinder's service and, as they were en-route to an overpass, the taxi driver talked about his love life with his client. Hearing about this "predicament", Deadpool suggested to Dopinder that he needed to teach Bandhu a lesson by cutting him up and stuffing him in a bag. As they reached their destination, the mercenary revealed that he actually didn't have money on him and quickly left the taxi after a "crisp high-five" to make up for it. Later, Dopinder would transport Deadpool, Colossus, and Negasonic Teenage Warhead to their impending battle with Ajax. During the trip, Dopinder was forced to reveal that he had Bandhu in the trunk when he accidentally ran over a manhole, to which Deadpool exclaimed how it was wrong to do such a thing while secretly encouraging his actions. After dropping his clients off, Dopinder would later receive a call from the mercenary, who had accidentally left all of his firearms in the taxi. While trying to pick up his phone, Dopinder crashed into a truck and therefore the car from behind crashes into him, which further aggravated Bandhu. Deadpool 2 Dopinder continued to work as a taxi driver, but after his experience with Bandhu, he harbored ambitions of following Deadpool into the world of contract killing. Deadpool tried to warn him of the life, but Dopinder later began working at Sister Margaret's School for Wayward Children for Weasel in an effort to learn the trade. When Deadpool was putting together X-Force, Dopinder wanted to join the team but was denied. When Deadpool added Peter to the team even though he had no powers, Dopinder was extremely upset. Dopinder later drove Deadpool, Domino, and Cable to the Essex House for Mutant Rehabilitation in his taxi. Dopinder wanted to help out in the fight against Juggernaut but retreated once he saw what he was up against. However, at the end of the battle, Dopinder used his taxi to kill the headmaster of the Essex House, since he was responsible for torturing and abusing the mutants under his care. Personality Dopinder gives off a friendly demeanor, making fast friends with Deadpool and willing to accept a high-five instead of money. But he happens to possess an unreliable common sense on par with a child, making him insecure, meek, and gullible. He is naive enough to drive a heavily armed and probably very dangerous client in a mask (making him the perfect chauffeur for Deadpool, apparently), and impressionable enough to obey even the most irresponsible of advice from his friendly client. He appears to take Deadpool seriously and took his advice to kidnap his romantic rival with plans of killing him and dumping his body on Gita's door step. Following the events of ''Deadpool, he became Deadpool 's chauffeur and even expressed his interest in becoming a contract killer idolized by Deadpool even though the latter strongly discouraged it. He even expressed his interest in joining X-Force only to be thwarted by Weasel and Deadpool as he didnt have any actual power apart from "courage". He was visibly disappointed when Deadpool and Weasel recruited a middle-aged man named Peter who not only had no powers, but also responded to their ad because he thought it was fun. However he was visibly frightened when faced with the aspect of fighting Juggernaut , albeit along with Deadpool, X-Force member Domino and Cable from the future who reluctantly joined them. However he still was interested in joining the X-Force, after running over The Headmaster with his taxi, after deadpool convinced Russell and thwarted the future that Cable initially meant to stop. Abilities *'Driving' *'Courage' Relationships Family= *Bandhu - Cousin, Rival, Kidnap Victim, and Possible Victim |-|Friends= *Gita - Love Interest *X-Force - Allies **Cable- Former Enemy **Deadpool - Customer and Friend **Domino *X-Men **Colossus - Customer and Ally **Negasonic Teenage Warhead - Customer and Ally **Yukio *Blind Al - Ally *Weasel - Ally |-|Enemies= *Juggernaut - Enemy *The Headmaster † - Victim Trivia * He loves the movie Frozen. References Category:Deadpool characters Category:Deadpool 2 characters Category:Created Characters Category:Humans Category:Alive - Revised Timeline Category:Unknown Status Category:Asian Category:Unknown Status - Original Timeline Category:Indians Category:Heroes Category:Cameo